Sacrificio
by Babi Baker
Summary: Allí, esperando a que dictaran la sentencia por asesinato, una mujer descubre que el sacrificio hecho por un amigo siempre vale la pena


**Sacrificio**

**Oficinas del CBI, Sacramento-California.**

- ¿Quién lo ha hecho? –pregunta Bertram mirando al grupo de la agente Lisbon con recelo, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Entonces Lisbon lo sabe, Van Pelt tiene toda su vida por delante, no puede permitir que termine en la cárcel, así que da un paso al frente, afrontando la mirada sorprendida de su jefe. No necesita voltearse para saber lo que demuestran las de sus amigos.

Jane se sentiría traicionado, desde hace años está esperando para matarlo con sus propias manos, y alguien más lo hizo.

Cho no mostraría sus emociones, a pesar de que pudiera estar derrumbándose de preocupación por dentro, por fuera siempre sería el asiático imperturbable.

Rigsby… estaría en shock. No lo creería hasta ver las evidencias. Probablemente se sentaría pasándose las manos por el cabello, sin tener la menor idea de que hacer para salvar a su jefa.

Y Van Pelt, se sentiría culpable. Indecisa entre la gratitud, la incredulidad y el horror. Ella no ha querido hacerlo, pero no le quedó de otra, no pudo evitar oprimir el gatillo en cuánto lo vio cara a cara, en cuánto él le explicó porque Craig la había usado. Cuándo le contó como se sintió cuándo ella aceptó casarse con él, cómo se burló de ella el día de su fiesta de compromiso, como compartían los detalles de sus noches juntos. Ella misma había estado ahí, viendo sin poder hacer nada al proyectil dejar con velocidad el cañón de la pistola e impactar con un tino certero en el pleno centro de la frente.

- Yo lo he hecho. Yo maté injustificadamente a Red John. –dice la pelinegra mirando a los ojos a su jefe y cuadrando los hombros.

- Agente Van Pelt, arréstela. Placa y arma agente. Es una tremenda decepción para el Bureau.

La pelirroja toma a Lisbon del brazo con delicadeza y la guía a los calabozos.

- Olvida algo importante agente Van Pelt. –con un suspiro resignado saca las esposas de su cinturón y con sumo dolor se las coloca a la que fue su jefa.

Una vez estando en los calabozos le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Eres muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

- Esa no es excusa.

- No busco excusas Van Pelt. Hice lo correcto, si buscas una explicación razonable, pues lo siento, porque no tengo siquiera una para mí.

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga ¿Ok? He decidido esto por mi cuenta y si el tiempo regresara lo haría de nuevo, eres como mi hermana. Y por eso hago esto.

- No es justo. ¡Usted es mejor persona que yo!

- Eso no es cierto. Si supieras lo que yo le hubiera hecho en tu lugar, ya estaría condenada a la inyección letal por tan solo pensarlo.

Con un abrazo intenta expresarle todo su agradecimiento. Es su jefa, hermana y mejor amiga.

Después de que Van Pelt dejara la habitación carcomida por la culpa, Jane entra en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- No tengo que darte explicaciones.

- ¡Demonios me las debes! ¡Sabías que él era mío!

- Como dije antes, no tengo que darte explicaciones. –Jane camina realmente molesto e indignado. No entiende el porqué de sus acciones ¿Por qué la agente Lisbon, la que se comportaba mejor que un santo, había matado a un hombre a sangre fría? ¿Finalmente todos estos años poniéndose en la mente de un psicópata para atraparlo hicieron mella en ella? No, ella no es así, ella no podría convertirse en un ser catalogado a la misma altura de Red John.

Ella no es así, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si tan sólo le dijera porque lo hizo, tal vez podría entenderla.

- Puedes marcharte Jane, tu presencia no es requerida.

Ella sabe que sus palabras lo lastiman y los hechos que ella supuestamente cometió lo carcomen profundamente, más aún sin saber el porqué de sus acciones. Suspira al verle salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

"Sé que vale pena" Dice recostándose en la pared, esperando al agente que vendrá a hacerle las preguntas. Las siguientes horas, días e incluso semanas se almacenan en su memoria como un remolino confuso, solo recuerda los hechos más importantes de cada día.

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

**Sala de interrogatorios, CBI. Sacramento-California**

Responde a cada una de las preguntas con silencio.

- ¿Por qué le disparó a "Red John"? –pregunta el agente, dibujando las comillas en el aire.

La misma pregunta realizada mil veces. El mismo silencio altanero en respuesta. La misma rutina durante lo que dura el interrogatorio, finalmente los dos agentes acaban por rendirse y enviarla al calabozo, a la espera del día del juicio.

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

**Suprema corte, día del juicio. Sacramento-California.**

- ¿Cómo se declara la acusada? –pregunta el juez.

A Lisbon se le encoge el corazón, ya no es agente senior, agente, oficial o tan siquiera señorita… acusada.

- Culpable.

- ¿Entiende lo que significa que no pida un abogado?

- Sí.

- ¿Aún así desea renunciar al derecho de tener un abogado?

- Sí.

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

**Suprema corte, día en el que se dictamina la sentencia. Sacramento-California.**

La exagente observa alrededor en busca de una cara amiga. Sólo Van Pelt la mira con tristeza, Rigsby sigue incrédulo, Cho tan imperturbable como siempre, los rostros más difíciles de afrontar son los de sus hermanos, de Minelli, Bertram e incluso Wainwright, puesto que todos reflejan lo mismo: decepción. Finalmente, moriría haciendo lo menos que alguna vez quiso, decepcionarlos, porque si de algo estaba segura es que por lo mínimo le darían perpetua. Sus teorías se hacen realidad cuándo escucha el veredicto y el estómago se le revuelve, hace de tripas corazón para no echarse a llorar; ha aceptado hacerlo y ahora es el momento de cumplirlo.

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

**Corredor de la muerte, Sacramento-California.**

Es penoso para ella descubrir que sólo ciertos miembros de su equipo han venido a verla: Rigsby, Van Pelt y Wainwright. Sólo ellos tres. Sus hermanos no fueron capaces de verla morir a causa de una inyección letal.

Después de despedirse sin derramar siquiera una lágrima, Van Pelt siente en su interior como crece el agradecimiento, la culpa y la admiración por esa mujer.

Mujer que actualmente está desapareciendo por el corredor escoltada por dos guardias. Ninguno de los tres está en habilidades para entender la sonrisa que cruza el rostro de la que fue su jefa.

Las alarmas saltaron en los guardias cuándo de repente Lisbon se desmaya junto a los guardias, la recostaron en el suelo y llamaron a los paramédicos.

Un paramédico maduro de rizos rubios, ojos azules y piel blanca se acerca a ellos rápida y eficientemente, le toma el pulso y con una mirada neutral le indica al guardia que ha sufrido un paro cardíaco.

Le hace una seña al otro paramédico, un hombre asiático con una eterna expresión indiferente en el rostro, entre ambos guardan el cadáver de la mujer en una bolsa para cuerpos y se la llevan en el auto oficial.

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

**Aeropuerto de Australia. Mismo día, horas más tarde.**

- Espero que el fármaco no supiera tan horrible. –murmura Jane.

- ¡Horrible es poco! –bufa Lisbon sonriendo.

- Tienes que admitir que tu novio, tiene estilo.

- Oh sí, vaya estilo. Te recuerdo que la de la idea del fármaco fui yo.

- Sí, te lo concedo. Pero el de la idea de escaparse fui yo.

- Dejémoslo en empate.

- Por lo menos tuviste tu final al estilo _Romeo y Julieta_, bueno, casi.

Ella suelta una carcajada y le toma la mano.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste para que Cho se uniera a tu extraño plan?

- ¿No que era nuestro? –ella le dedica una de sus famosas miradas al estilo "cállate-que-el-único-que-se-ríe-eres-tú".- Bien, bien, le conté la verdad.

- ¿Qué? –dice deteniéndose de golpe y arrastrándolo hasta pararlo.- ¡Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie! ¡Se trata de la seguridad de Van Pelt por amor a Cristo!

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

_**Recuerdos. Sala de visitas. Una semana antes.**_

_- Ya sabía yo que algo ocultaban. –murmura Jane, procesando aún la información que su compañera, antigua compañera, le acaba de propinar._

_- Por favor, no digas nada._

_- Ahh… ya sé lo que piensas. Quieres que te ayude a escapar._

_- ¡Dios Jane! ¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos? ¡No puedes gritar por ahí que quieres liberarme!_

_- No negaste que quisieras que te ayudara a escapar._

_- Dime, ¿Por qué te pediría ayuda a ti, que aunque te hayas presentado sé que interiormente me odias por haberte robado a Red John?_

_- Porque sabes que te amo. -Lisbon cierra la boca y hasta olvida la respuesta ingeniosa que tenía preparada para él.- Y mi respuesta es sí. Te ayudaré, luego podríamos escaparnos a… que sé yo… ¿Australia? Siempre he sentido que es como mi hogar natal._

_- Que me importa el lugar. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo._

_- ¿Alguna idea?_

_- ¿Has leído el final de Romeo y Julieta?_

_- ¡Lisbon! ¿No pretenderás que nos suicidemos y luego nos encontremos en aquello que tú llamas cielo?_

_- ¡No seas idiota! Me refiero a la parte en la que el padre le da a Julieta una sustancia para que parezca muerta y así no obligarla a casarse con Paris._

_- ¡Lo sabía!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que en el fondo eres una romántica sin remedio._

_-El que no tiene remedio eres tú. Ponte serio, solo tenemos una semana._

_-Relájate mujer, ya tengo un plan en mente. –dice con una sonrisa pícara._

**Teresa L. & Grace vP.**

**Launceston, Tasmania-Australia. Hogar de los Jane. Dos años después.**

Lisbon y Jane se encuentran en el jardín de su nuevo hogar jugando con el pequeño Samuel. Detrás de ellos, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho y sus hermanos, se acercan con platos en las manos, listos para empezar a cantarle cumpleaños a Ángela, la hija mayor de Patrick y Teresa.

Al final, el sacrificio de Lisbon, termina siendo solo abandonar su vieja identidad, para asumir una nueva, una que acepta con gusto siempre y cuando su recién formada familia siga con ella.

Y díganme ¿Acaso entonces, vale la pena sacrificarse por un amigo? Sí, y para ella, la respuesta siempre será esa.

**Teresa L. & Grace vP**

_**Disclaimers:**_

_The Mentalist no me pertenece, los personajes no me pertenecen, los hechos SÍ me pertenecen, a menos claro, que haya un universo paralelo en el cuál ya otra persona tenga el dominio de ésta historia… ya ustedes saben como termina el discurso._

_**Notas de autor.**_

_¿De verdad me creerían tan mala como para cargarme a un personaje como Lisbon? Con unos cuántos Reviews harían a ésta personita muuuuuy feliz._


End file.
